


2019"自由"之夏

by Hailsham



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailsham/pseuds/Hailsham





	2019"自由"之夏

这次事件到底怎么回事，上街的人都想独立吗？我觉得现在不能下这样的结论。在十年二十年的长期时间尺度上，他们中的有些人可能会转变观念，这部分人也算无辜。但现在问他们你是否支持独立是无意义的问题，因为知道独立不现实和后果严重，很少有人会承认，连普遍被认为是独派政治团体中的主要人物，都可以大言不惭公开宣称自己不是要独立，还有人为了参加区议员选举时不被取消资格而提前从那个团体退出。所以，不要看他们怎么说，而要看他们一贯以来的行为是怎么做。  
  
想了解实情的，可以综合看墙内和海外各国的各种新闻，所有新闻都有偏颇，单看哪边都不会得到完整信息。  
  
至于我自身的感受，以及为什么我会说现在不能判断支持运动的人是否都是绝对意义的想独立，可以用下面这个类比说明。

我看过一个曾参加三十年前学生活动的人讲他当年的经历：一开始他的目的是反贪污反腐败，于是上街了；后来有人说要反一党专政，他继续上街；再后来有人说学生要团结起来对抗部队，他也继续上街；再后来广场上有人高声宣扬东部某省中部某省独立了，他开始质疑，再怎么说自己上街不应该是来搞分裂的，于是他明白让他们上街的人到底想干什么了。  
  
我的经历：六月份刚开始的时候，看到有超过人口四分之一的人和平上街维护自己的城市，救护车能在几十万人的人群中顺利穿行，我很佩服他们的政治自觉以及灵活有效的宣传组织。七月份逐渐加深对五大诉求的了解，接触多了他们对大陆和其他有关国家的言论，我开始怀疑他们是否有充分的理智和能力去认识现实世界，从而认识自己行动的可行性和正确与否。八月份以后他们中的一部分人不再掩饰反中反华、极端排外的思想，民粹在默认中成为主流，暴力行为泛滥，这种时候仍不反省行动方向，并且为暴力找借口开脱，我觉得很疑惑，因为这些是与他们口头宣扬的"民主自由"完全无法逻辑自洽的行为。九月十月我逐渐想通其中的原委，就没什么新鲜事了。直到今日，他们中的某些人仍然认为一切错误的根源都在于执政党，自己的不正当行为只是情势所迫。  
  
开头提到的这位人士初期参与过某些和平上街，后来如何我不知道。七月以后的交谈中我几次劝她要理智、多认清世界，才能更好地参与活动和安排自己的生活，但效果如何我也不知道。  
  
如果一个人心口如一，言行一致，目标与底线明确，那么他总有机会根据事态进展来调整自己的想法和行动。然而，作为旁观者和拥有足够历史背景的人，我尚且花了好几个月才看清楚原委，那么身在其中充满情绪、对局势缺乏全面思考的人，可能唯有亲身经历了这次运动带来的恶果之后，才能慢慢反思与改变。否定自己永远是艰难而痛苦的过程。这些人有错吗，或者值得同情吗？每个人对此会有不同的答案。长期来看，就像世界各地的民众都会在潜移默化中被人利用一样，他们和我们没什么不同，生于乱世就会被时代悲剧碾压，鲜少能够逃脱，五十年前和三十年前我们的前辈也没能逃脱，有前辈替我们走过弯路，后人实属幸运。  
  
就截至目前的情势而言，可以借用某黄姓男歌手曾经在fb上转过的一句话：所有不反对执政党的中国人（也就是说，除了台湾人、支持某些西部省份离开国家版图的人、以及以其他形式反对的人），都没有资格议论他们。我觉得这句话比较温和地概括了很多港人当下的态度和心理。更激烈一点的言辞，在当地媒体和社交网络上随处可见，就不转述了。  
  
从前她公开私下多次说过不想透露自己的常住地，因为会很麻烦。直到去墙外以前我都不太理解她的话，她的常住地很好啊，社会发达，民众素质高，大陆人从小多多少少都受过那里文化的影响，我们印象中对那里是充满好感的，能有什么麻烦？那时候我对港台近几年的政治事件几乎一无所知，虽然经常听说但从未有兴趣了解颜色革命是什么，也不知道部分墙外人民对我们的看法，但她对自己和同伴显然是有些了解的。墙有很多坏处，但它勉强有个别好处，包括阻止大陆人过于敌视某些同胞。  
  
我那时留言和现在所做的，就是拆穿他们中间某些人欺世盗名的表象。我自己呢，因为有过不好的经历，很难不敌视这些人，没办法了。但敌视其实对我们自身无益，同样，也不必浪费心思对这些人抱有他们应得之上的好感了。  



End file.
